Algo extraño nos ocurrio
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Todo era tranquilo en Konoha, la tipica confesion de un chico que apenas volvio a la aldea y la chica que lo esperaba. Pero una platica hizo que todo cambiara, sera un sueño o una ilucion? descubranlo.  Naruto Shippuden, Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto


Una locura

Todo transcurría tranquilo en Konoha, hasta que ciertos ninjas empezaron una plática extraña entre ellos.

Pero enserio si yo fuera mujer seria sexy—dijo Naruto tomando un poco de su ramen

Cállate Teme, además, cuando empezamos a hablar de este tema absurdo—dijo el Uchiha molesto y viendo con fastidio a su amigo

Además Naruto, tu tienes tu sexy jutsu ya sabes como serias en mujer—dijo Sakura sin darle importancia al asunto

Pero, Sakura-chan, no te da curiosidad saber como es el teme en mujer o no quieres saber como te verias en hombre—dijo atosigando a sus amigos con este tema

VALLA VALLA ANDAN CON UNA PLATICA INTEREZANTE—dijo Kakashi

Sensei, verdad que a usted le gustaría saber como se vería en mujer—dijo Naruto mirando a su maestro

La verdad—se puso a pensar y se sonrojo—claro que quisiera saber—en tono pervertido

Sakura—llamo el chico a la chica—el sensei se volvio tan pervertido en no que no estuve... ¿Verdad?

Si Sasuke-kun, creo que los libros de Jiraya-sama fueron malos consejeros en esa epoca—dijo en voz baja

Hmm—dijo observando que su sensei y su amigo se imaginaban como se verían—Sakura y si nos vamos y dejamos a estos pervertidos—en tono neutro

Claro—dijo nerviosa

Vamos—salieron si hacer ruido

"La verdad yo quisiera saber como seria el mundo al revés"

Sasuke-kun detente—decía una voz femenina

Pensé que te gustaba Sakura—decía en forma seductora.

Si, pero—miraba de lado

Lo se—la abrazo—se que todo esto es extraño, que yo venga y me comporte de esta manera, pero enserio eh cambiado y regrese por ti y por todos.

Lo se—decía la chica sonrojada mirándolo—pero aun—tomo aire—no se si toda esta paz es verdadera—no supo como decir algo

Hmm—río de medio lado—es verdadera y va a durar.

Eso espero—miro al chico

Sakura—la llamo seductoramente

Si dime—nerviosa

Me cambiaste el tema—reía—quiero saber ¿Por qué?

Sasuke-kun, apenas regresaste unos 8 meses atrás y somos algo mas que amigos desde hace 4 meses y pues—miro sonrojada al chico—no quiero llegar a otro punto sin ser algo mas que amigos

Hmm—dijo serio—con que eso sucede, Sakura, sabes que nunca te aria daño ni nada, se que soy un idiota pero no haría nada de lo que tu no quisieses

Sasuke-kun. —se sonrojo—pero—antes de que la chica hablara, ella estaba siendo besada de manera fogosa y abrazada por el sexy chico de la aldea.

Sakura-chan—decía Naruto—a ¿Dónde abra ido?

No se Naruto, pero deseguro esta con Sasuke—decia en tono pervertido

Kakashi-sensei, no creo que hagan nada malo, sabemos que Sakura-chan no es asi—con una sonrisa dijo el chico.

Hehe lo se, pero Sasuke no sabemos si no es asi—dijo mirándolo con cara de angustiado

NOOOO—grito el chico—la inocencia de Sakura-chan esta en juego, iré a casa de Sasuke y evitare esto—corrió

No me refiero a que hicieran "eso", si no que sabemos que ellos tienen algo mas que esa amistad que dicen tener, además sabemos que cada quien hace lo que su corazón les manda—dijo pensando y caminando hacia su casa

Sasuke-kun—grito una chica

Sakura—grito el chico

No—decía agitada—seas tan agresivo

Lo siento, es mi primera vez que hago esto—decía cansado

Disculpa—lo besaba—también es la mía

Sakura—decía serio—te

¿Mm?—no lo entendía

Te amo—decía en voz baja

Igual yo—decía dándole un golpe en la cabeza

El chico la beso mas profundamente hasta que.

SASUKE-TEME DEJA LA INOCENCIA DE SAKURA-CHAN INTACTA—grito Naruto-¿Pero?—dijo sorprendido

¿Que pensabas que estábamos haciendo? Teme—decía enojado su amigo

Pensé que—sonrojado

Naruto que sucio, yo no haría nada asi—dijo la chica refunfuñando

Lo se Sakura-chan, pero Sasuke-dobe no se—decía defendiéndose

Soy un hombre que respeta a las mujeres, nunca haría nada si Sakura no quisiera—dijo enojado

Entonces, ¿Qué hacen?—decía observándolos

Pues estábamos horneando comida, pero sasuke-kun es muy agresivo en masajear la comida, después el me dijo que me amaba y yo igual, nos besamos y en eso tu llegaste—dijo neutral la chica, mientras que el otro chico estaba sonrojado

El teme se te declaro—dijo feliz—esto hay que celebrar con Sake

Claro—dijeron los tres al unísono

Esa noche los tres ninjas tomaron sake, empezaron tranquilos hasta que se sobrepasaron de copas y cada quien callo dormido, Naruto callo dormido en la sala, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura calleron juntos cerca de la ventana.

**En la mañana**

Auuu—bostezo alguien de cabello amarillo largo, buen cuerpo, ojos azules y marcas como bigote de zorro.

Callate teme no me dejas dormir—se oia una voz frágil de una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros, buen cuerpo y tallandose los ojos

Buenos días—dijo una voz ronca de un chicos de cabello rosa, fuerte y de ojos verdes sonriendo amablemente.

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO—grito la chica de cabello amarillo-¿POR QUE SOY MUJER?, ¿POR QUE SASUKE ES MUJER? Y SOBRE TODO ¿POR QUE SAKURA ES HOMBRE?

Naruto nos hechaste tu la mandicion con tus platicas extrañas—decia Sakura enojada

No puede ser, gracias teme—decía furioso Sasuke

Ahí que ir con el sensei y decirle que paso—salió corriendo Naruto antes de que sus amigos lo mataran

Sakura—dijo Sasuke enojado—estas muy pesado te puedes levantar

A si lo siento—se levanto

Sakura, mejor siéntate—dijo sonrojado

¿Sucedió algo?—preocupada.

Obsérvate—dijo Sasuke sonrojado

O no puede ser—dijo sonrojándose Sakura—ESTOY EN FALDA

Sakura, tengo ropa en mi cuarto, úsala y me –dijo sonrojado—prestaras la tuya

Claro—dijo sonrojada

Después de cambiarse, se dirigieron a la casa de su maestro, y no sabían la sorpresita que les esperaba al llegar.

¿Qué opina?, ¿Lo continuo?, o ¿lo Descarto?


End file.
